


Knightfall:  Forsaken

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Forsaken [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, High-Heel-Face Turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Cinder is captured after the fall of Beacon.  Unsure of what to do, they have Jaune interrogate her until she acquiesces.  He then shows her the first genuine kindness and tenderness she's ever experienced...KnightfallPost-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall
Series: Forsaken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563031
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune: Are we sure she can't use her powers?

Oscar: Not really. He doesn't have the powers he used to have. We've done the best we can.

Qrow: We can't leave her alone. If she can use the Maiden powers, we're out of luck.

Jaune: Coming from you?

Qrow: I'm someone who knows what it's like to have bad luck. Our only hope is to convince her... that it's not a fight she can win...

Jaune: Can how exactly do we do that?

Qrow: *points at Jaune*

Jaune: *looks behind him*

Qrow: Nope.

Ruby: Nope.

Jaune: What?

Ruby: You are the one we all follow.

Jaune: I'm what?

Weiss: *sighs* *huffs*

Weiss: When Ruby went to save the world, who joined her?

Jauen: Ren, Nora, and...

Ruby: Nope.

Nora: We were only there because of Jaune.

Ren: We honestly did not think it would work, otherwise.

Jaune: What?, you guys wanted to join her as much as I did.

Nora: We totally did.

Ren: We just did not think it would work. At least not without you.

Jaune: Why me?

Ren: It's hard to put into words...

Weiss: He's too stupid to know when to stop.

Nora: Exactly.

Qrow: He has a lot more determination than I do.

Qrow: *takes a drink from his flask*

Weiss: *scoffs*

Qrow: I do get most of my courage from a bottle.

Weiss: *incensed, tries to say something*

Weiss: *gives up and stands at attention*

Yang: So, what, we just throw Jaune to the wolves?

Qrow: Wolf. She-wolf.

Nora: He does have a ridiculous amount of aura.

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: I am the disposable one...

Weiss: *scoffs*

Weiss: *incensed, tries to say something*

Weiss: *gives up and stands at attention*

Yang: You are NOT disposable. Hell, my arm is more disposable than you are.

Yang: *points at her cybernetic arm*

Qrow: We're not disposing of him... yet.

Weiss: *incensed utterance*

Qrow: Easy there, ice queen, or we might start to think you have feelings for him.

Weiss: *incensed silence*

Qrow: Just because Blondie is our best hope, doesn't mean I think we should just throw him to the she-wolf all by himself. We do what we can from the hallways, and have the rest set up around the building. Blondie is sturdier than the ramshackle shack we have her tied up in. Those that are better at moving, myself, Ruby, Blake, and Nora, on the outside. Yang and Weiss in the corridor. Ren trying to keep everyone in check.

Oscar: And me?

Qrow: Sorry kiddo, you're not Oz yet. If we put you anywhere near her it would mean suicide. Blondie is the only one who can survive, here. Okay, maybe Yang, but I'd rather have her waiting to jump in when he needs her.

Weiss: *seeming to finally develop faith in him*

Qrow: *takes a drink from his flask*

Weiss: *huff*

Qrow: For the honour and glory and other feelie-good things. I'm not so great at inspirational speeches.

Qrow: *puts his hand in the centre*

RWBY + NR: *follow suit in turn*

Jaune: We do this for Remnant. For our families... loved ones... and those... that passed... away... Cinder is Salem's dragon, her general. If we can stop her, we might just save the world.

Jaune: *puts his hand in with the others*

Jaune: If I die, that is what I die for

Weiss: *incensed, tries to say something*

Weiss: *goes to grab his shoulder as he turns to walk down the corridor, but stops herself at the last moment*

* * *

Cinder: *hung up on a wall with shackles and a metal collar*

Jaune: *walks up to Cinder and puts his full force into a single punch, blasting his aura through her*

Jaune: This world means so much to me.

Jaune: *punches her full force with his left hand, blasting his aura through her*

Jaune: THEY mean so much to me!

Jaune: *punches her full force with his right hand, blasting his aura through her*

Cinder: *panting from the blows, her dress nearly torn from her*

Jaune: *grabs the remains of her dress and tears them off, throwing them on the floor*

Jaune: Do you have any idea what you did to me? Do you have any idea what you did to Remnant?! Pyrrha was the best thing Remnant ever produced, and you - killed - her!

Jaune: *grabs her chin with his left hand and head-butts her full blast*

Jaune: The problem here is that we can't exactly leave you alive. We now know how you get the powers. So, the short version is that we don't really need you alive, now do we?

Jaune: *full blast punch with his right fist*

Jaune: *full blast strike with his right knee*

Jaune: That lingerie is actually quite impressive, considering it's mostly in-tact.

Jaune: Lovely by the way.

Jaune: *reaches to his waist and draws his sword*

Jaune: *carefully moves his sword under the left-shoulder strap of her bra, and cuts it clean off*

Jaune: *full blast, two-handed pommel strike*

Jaune: So, what do you have to say for yourself?

Jaune: *pauses*

Jaune: I just noticed something. The clothing doesn't seem to bother you as much as your... left eye...

Jaune: *reaches in under her bangs to look her in her eye*

Cinder: *winces*

Jaune: It barely tarnishes your beauty. I guess that shows how beautiful you really are.

Jaune: *remove his gauntlets*

Jaune: *traces his right hand around her face, skipping the collar and down her right side*

Jaune: *draws a spiral on her stomach, starting on the outside working in*

Jaune: So, very beautiful. Too bad it ends here.

Cinder (weakly): Wait...

Jaune: For what? For you to suddenly grow a conscience? For you to give up being a villain?

Cinder (weakly): Wait...

Jaune: You had better give me a good reason...

Cinder (rasping): Promise me... live?..

Jaune: That's what you have to convince me of. You have to convince me that you are worth more to the world alive than dead.

Cinder (rasping): I know... her plan...

Jaune: So do we. That is how we caught you.

Cinder (rasping): She... wants... me dead... she wish... I had died...

Jaune: That makes two of us.

Cinder (rasping): Tell you... secret. Tell you... weakness.

Jaune: *steps closer*

Cinder (rasping): Silver eyes... The Maiden powers are weak... to silver eyes. My life... is forfeit. If you... will let me live... I will do... whatever... you... want...

Jaune: *passes his sword back to his right hand*

Jaune: *cuts off the right strap of her bra, and then the band itself before removing it*

Jaune: *cuts one side of the panties before pulling them off*

Jaune: *resheathes his sword and walks out of the room*

* * *

Weiss: Was that really necessary?

Ren: He striped her of her aura before leaving her bare and vulnerable.

Yang: I think that means yes.

Jaune: Keys.

Yang: *pulls them out of the drawer and hands them to Jaune*

* * *

Jaune: *unlocks her right arm, then her left, before moving on to the neck and then the legs, gently supporting her all the while*

Cinder: *arms instinctively wrap around Jaune, he gently helps her to the ground*

Jaune: *helps her to her knees*

Jaune: *places his hands on her shoulders*

Jaune: Look up at me.

Cinder: *weakly looks up at him*

*pause*

Cinder: *begins glowing at her shoulders, which quickly spreads to the rest of her body*

Cinder: *nearly panicked, looking about*

Jaune: Sit still.

Cinder: *weakly complies*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189491152325/knightfall-forsaken-part-i) Tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinder: *slowly looks around*

Cinder: *eyes focus on Lie Ren*

Cinder: *makes to speak*

Ren: *puts his hand over her mouth*

Ren: Shh.

Ren: *turns and leaves the room*

* * *

Jaune: *walks into the room*

Jaune: You're awake.

Cinder: I am.

Cinder: *eyes wide with shock, as she had spoken free and clear*

Cinder: I... I can speak?

Cinder: *moves her hand under her bangs, lifting them up*

Cinder: I can see!

Cinder: *covers her right eye, confirming that he left eye works*

Jaune: I told you that you were beautiful.

Cinder: *stares at her arm with shock, as it was... not back to normal, but it looked like skin, not charred darkness*

Jaune: You'll still be weak, but your body is healed.

Jaune: *head suddenly drops as his eyes close*

Jaune: *pauses, eyes blinking rapidly*

Nora: Oh, that's it!

Nora: *runs into the room and grabs Jaune, supporting him*

Nora: Bed time.

Weiss: We did say that you were not expendable.

Yang: *rushes up to help Nora with him*

Yang: Damn, your armour is heavy.

Ruby: *walks into the room*

Ruby: Hello, I'm Ruby Rose.

Cinder (whispering): I know who you are.

Cinder: I... don't have to whisper anymore...

Ruby: Well, if you know who I am, maybe you can talk about yourself.

Cinder: If you are looking for a sob story, you aren't going to get it.

Ruby: Okay, but at least tell us something.

Cinder: When I was young, my father remarried. My step-mother was Salem. Ever since she's groomed me for her schemes. Offered me power... and I took it... Willingly. I was not some poor damsel being kept in tower. I wanted power...

Cinder: *reaches her left arm up and grasps into the air*

Ruby: So, what are you going to do, now?

Cinder: Whatever Jaune wants to do with me. My life is his, however he wants to use it.

Ruby: You... sound like you don't care?..

Cinder: I have not lived my own life since I was six... I'm not about to start now...

Ruby: But, what about... your?..

Cinder: What about Salem?, she wished I had died in Haven.

Ruby: What about Emerald and Mercury?

Cinder: *scoffs*

Cinder: I haven't seen them since Haven. I'm sure Salem has them on a short leash. She doesn't exactly like leaving loose ends.

Ruby: Well, you have to have something to live for?

Cinder: Right now, it's Jaune. That's what I promised him. So, how much time has passed since you first captured me?

Ruby: Well, you've been asleep for 4 days... and a day and a half before that?..

Cinder: Nearly a week... Not that I lost all that much... Next you'll tell me that Jaune was awake the entire time.

Ruby: Well... in total... I'll say he's had maybe 10 hours of sleep... so not the _entire_ time...

Cinder: *scoffs*

Ruby: His healing really takes a lot out of him.

Cinder: And just what was he expecting to accomplish?

Ruby: I really don't know. Jaune works in mysterious ways. His plans usually works, though, so we kind of just go along with it. I guess he trusts you...

Cinder: *scoffs*

Cinder: It's not like I have anything else to live for... so I guess he can trust me...

Weiss: *walks into the room*

Weiss: He would want you to rest,

Cinder: I can feel my body... recovering?..

Blanket: *slips off her sheet, exposing her breasts*

Weiss: *quickly moves to cover it up*

Weiss: We apologize for this. Your clothing did not survive the interrogation.

Cinder: *scoffs*

Cinder: *grabs Weiss' hand and pulls it under the blanket to her breast*

Weiss: *profuse blush*

Cinder: Still so tender and delicate.

Ruby: Don't worry, I'm sure Jaune will treat you that way, too.

Cinder: *breathes deep*

Cinder: I'm not sure which one I'm hoping for... Well, if he wants me to be a naked tart, I'll be a naked tart. Oh, and ice princess, I - remember - everything that happened that day. Still not sure what I think of it.

Weiss: Can we get you anything?

Cinder: Anything you have to eat. I feel like I could finally actually swallow.

Yang: I'm sure you'll be doing plenty of that

Qrow: Remember me?

Cinder: *groan*

Qrow: Tch. *turns to leave the room*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189502132780/knightfall-forsake-part-iiiii) Tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss: I want you to know this is against my better judgement... or any judgement...

Weiss: *steps aside*

Qrow and Ren carry in a bed. Nora and Ruby carry in bedding. Yang has a stumbling Jaune leaning on her.

Yang: *helps Jaune to lay down in his bed*

Weiss: *tucks him in*

Cinder: Are they going to wipe you ass, too?

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: You... really don't know anything about nursing, do you?

Cinder: What does that mean?

Weiss: We literally did... I literally did... for you... Which, for the record, I would not have if Jaune had not asked me so gentlemanly.

Jaune: Thank you...

Jaune: *reaches his hand over to Cinder's bed*

Cinder: *simply stares at it*

Cinder: I have no idea what you want here.

Weiss: He wants you to hold his hand.

Cinder: *grabs his hand*

Jaune: It's more... for her...

Cinder: *questioning look*

Jaune: Thought you might like to spend time with someone you trust... not saying you trust me... but... you know...

Cinder: My ire is remarkably diminished. Unfathonable.

Weiss: He does do that to people. Is there anything I can get for either of you?

Cinder: How... about a dress?..

Weiss: Yes, well, he felt your recovery should be first and foremost.

Cinder: *groans*

Weiss: Yes, well, if there is nothing else?

*Pregnant pause*

Weiss: Call if you need anything. *leaves the room*

Jaune: *squeezes Cinder's hand*

Jaune: Was that a smile?

Cinder: I sincerely doubt it.

*pregnant pause*

Cinder: So, tell me, do you... have a plan here?

Jaune: You wouldn't understand it.

Cinder: *groans*

Jaune: I doubt you've had a single person treat you well in your entire life. Until you can figure it out, it's a mystery.

Cinder: *groans*

Jaune: How are you feeling?

Cinder: I can see... out of my left eye... I can feel with my left hand... I can speak... as well as I did... before...

Jaune: Let's not talk about what happened. We both lost... a lot...

Cinder: How can you be so calm?.. after what I did?..

Jaune: When I gave you a choice... I meant it...

Cinder: You... always intended to let me live?.,.

Jaune: I was hoping to...

Cinder: How could you?

Jaune: Some day... you might understand... Truthfully... I hate playing the bad guy.

Cinder: You are surprisingly good at it...

Jaune: Yeah... I'm willing to kill if I have to... but that doesn't mean I'll be happy about it.

Jaune: *squeezes Cinder's hand*

* * *

Weiss: *carries in a drab gown*

Cinder: You expect me to wear that?!

Jaune: Let's focus on you walking first, and then we can make you beautiful.

Jaune: *covers his eyes with a pillow*

Cinder: And what, pray tell, is he doing?

Weiss: Being a gentleman. Now, let's get you dressed.

* * *

Weiss: Okay, we're done.

Jaune: *pulls the pillow off his head and looks over to confirm it*

Jaune: *pulls himself from his bed*

Jaune: *groan*

Jaune: *stumbles over to Cinder's bed and offers her his hand*

Cinder: . . .

Jaune: *grabs her hand and helps her to her feet*

Cinder: *wobbles, but manages to find her balance*

Cinder: *squeezes Jaune's hand*

* * *

Jaune: You did it. Which means we can give you your privacy.

Cinder: *nervously stares at Jaune*

Cinder: *nervously looks away*

Jaune: *grabs her hand*

Jaune: *brings her hand to his lips*

* * *

Jaune sits on a couch with Cinder beside him, RWBY, NR, Qrow, and Oscar sitting around them.

Jaune: Cinder has agreed to work with us, with one simple condition.

Weiss: I'm guessing by that tone of voice it's not going to be simple.

Jaune: We have to keep her alive. Not that we have safe lives or anything.

Weiss: Salem still wants us all killed.

Jaune: *sees Cinder shaking nervously*

Jaune: *puts his arm around her and pulls her close*

Jaune: *kisses her on the head*

Jaune: We will protect you.

Weiss: At least as if you were one of our own.

Cinder: I can't believe you all trust me.

Weiss: Make no mistake, we don't.

Ren: But Jaune does.

Ruby: And we trust Jaune.

Yang: She also really seems to enjoy being in his arms.

Cinder: *eyes wide with shock*

Jaune: *kisses Cinder on the top of her head*

Nora: *wraps her arm around Ren*

Ren: *smiles and wraps his arm around her*

Yang: *wraps her arm around Blake*

Blake: *snuggles into Yang*

Ruby: *slowly reaches her arm around Weiss*

Weiss: Not on your life.

Ruby: *puppy dog eyes*

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: *wraps her arm around Ruby*

Weiss: Come here.

* * *

Jaune: *knocks on the door*

Cinder: Come in.

Jaune: *opens the door, to see Cinder, in a dress and heels as beautiful as her former ones, looking at herself in the mirror*

Jaune: Beautiful.

Cinder: *does a spin to show herself to Jaune*

Jaune: *steps in*

Jaune: How do you feel?

Cinder: Better than I ever have. Whatever you did to me...

Jaune: I... just healed you... that's all I did...

Cinder: Than why do I feel so?.. Why haven't you taken your?..

Cinder: *blushes and looks about*

Jaune: It should not be taken, but given.

Cinder: *stares at Jaune with shock*

Jaune: If you are feeling good enough to travel, we would like to take off.

Cinder: *nervously looks about*

Jaune: *rolls his head back and walks towards her*

Jaune: *takes her hand and kisses it*

Cinder: *steps into him and nearly melts in his arms*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189510811419/knightfall-forsaken-part-iiiiii) Tumblog.


End file.
